Field
The present application relates to the field of computer technologies, and in particular, to a method and system for data compression for network communication.
Related Art
With the advancement of the computer and network technologies, various operations performed by users from different applications lead to extensive access to web services. For example, multiple users may concurrently shop on an e-commerce website via different applications, such as mobile applications running on different platforms as well as web-interfaces running on different browsers in different operating systems. A server hosting the web services presents the corresponding shopping web page to different users, thereby facilitating the e-commerce service.
However, different applications concurrently accessing the system can cause an increasing number of user activities, consequently, an increasing amount of web pages are accessed from the server. A large number OF these web pages can be represented using a Cascading Style Sheet (CSS). A CSS file is typically sent over a network along with a web page to provide the presentation style for the web page for a browser in a client device. The CSS file is typically in a text format. If a CSS file is compressed, the size of the CSS file becomes smaller. As a result, the compressed CSS file can be transmitted over the network more efficiently.
Although a number of methods are available for CSS file compression, some problems still remain in extensive compression of CSS files.